Puro (Victor x FemGuang)
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: La pequeña Guang sólo ansía algo: Victor.


Los grandes orbes abrieron hacia el reloj: 3:42am.  
Se dio media vuelta en la cama, tratando de alejar ese sueño nefasto para sus nervios.  
Pero no pudo.  
Llevó una mano debajo de sus colchas, debajo del resorte del pantalón corto, debajo de su pantaleta y acarició su vello púbico, llenándose los dedos de su propia esencia excitada.  
Con dos dedos, acarició su botón, cada vez más fuerte, frunciendo las piernas y acariciando uno de sus pezones erectos sin sostén.  
Afinó el oído, tratando de encontrar a la presencia más próxima y poder gemir sin ser descubierta el mismo nombre de cada noche:  
—... Victor...  
Enrojeció de vergüenza.  
¿Cómo reaccionaría el chico de intercambio ruso, ese matón rubio, si la escuchara gemir?  
Es más: ¿por qué ella reaccionaba así?  
Pasaron algunas semanas después de verlo por primera vez, para que esos sueños aparecieran.  
Eran sueños donde lo veía sin camisa, lo imaginaba sin ropa encima de ella. Donde podía sentir el miembro duro de Víctor abrirse paso en su vagina y hacerla gritar de placer hasta que la garganta le doliera.  
No importaba que fuera virgen: GuangHong quería ser penetrada por el ruso.  
Así que, después de semanas teniendo ese sueño húmedo con el ruso, había pensado en una forma de mostrar sus intenciones al mayor, pero lo había dudo hasta ese momento. Momento donde ya no soportaba estar alejada de su cuerpo y calor.  
Empezó el día normal, tranquilo para todos en la escuela, hasta el intercambio para clase de artes.  
Se colocó frente a la banda del ruso, él delante y varias cabezas por encima de ella, asegurándose que no hubiera forma que cambiara de dirección por el pasillo dentro, cuando dejó caer su lápiz inocente.  
Lo siguiente que sintió, agachada, fue un empujón directo entre sus nalgas. Cantó victoria sobre Víctor, pero la cosa no se detuvo allí: los amigos le seguían caminando y empujaron a su vez al rubio, permitiendo que el grande cuerpo terminara sobre ella, tendidos ambos en el suelo.  
Acarició su frente por inercia. El golpe sí le dolió, pero había otra cosa que sentía.  
El caliente, profundo respirar cerca de su oído.  
Víctor tenía la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello, casi abrazando la cintura de ella más algo de pena, pues pensaba que el frío que sentía significaba que la falda se le había subido.  
—¡Oye, lo siento!—, fue lo primero que escuchó entre todas las voces que le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, ayudándola a levantar.  
Pero Guang seguía prensando en el respirar cerca de su oído.  
Y además... ¡Funcionó!  
Ahora en receso, el grupo de Víctor estaba sentado frente a ella y como eran muy discretos, todos notaban que la estaban viendo. En cambio, ella prestaba fingida atención a su emparedado.  
—¡Sólo ve y háblale!  
—¡No! ¡Sólo fue un accidente!  
—¡Eso crees tú! ¡Tal vez es su forma de decir que quiere algo!  
—¡Estás loco!...  
Eran los pequeños susurros discretos del grupo de jóvenes.  
—¡Está bien!—, escuchó—, ¡iré!  
Y cuando prestó atención, sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Más cuando la sedosa voz del ruso acarició sus oídos.  
—Hola.  
Tan sencillo como eso. Pero Guang sólo veía la oportunidad para tener sexo con el ruso.  
Tampoco le importaba que fuera a la primera, ella quería abrirle las piernas a como diera lugar.  
Lo siguiente fue un atolondrado ir y venir de palabras, como cuando se habían caído, pero logró llegar a una frase que había querido escuchar.  
—¿Podemos ir a un lugar apartado?  
Según sabía, el grupo de Víctor tenía "un lugar secreto" donde se escondían para fumar y esas cosas de matones.  
Le asintió y cuando levantaron, Víctor le tomó la cintura para andar como si nada.  
La llevó un poco más arriba de los salones de último año, cerca de los antiguos laboratorios. Allí cambió la posición Víctor, abrazando por detrás a la pequeña.  
Ella sabía que era la forma en que un hombre hace su primer movimiento, frotando su cuerpo contra el de una mujer. Aceptó aquella invitación, haciendo presión en su entrepierna con el trasero y siendo atrevida, conducirlo a una pared, apretando el cuerpo de Víctor en el suyo.  
—¿Qué haces?—, le preguntó el otro, pero al levantar la mirada por la espalda, una sonrisa se dibujaba su rostro de ojos azules—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
Y, a modo de respuesta, simuló un vaivén donde rebotaba sus propias nalgas contra la pelvis del rubio.  
—Quiero esto—, su rostro estaba ardiendo.  
Guardó silencio un momento, y finalmente—, bien—, habló.  
Continuaron a unos pasos, llegando a un salón vacío con el espacio justo de un colchón de ejercicio recién entrar.  
—Ponte cómoda—, le dijo pero Guang se lo tomó de otro modo.  
Se descalzó de los zapatos de escuela, metió la mano debajo de su falda, asiendo la pretina de su pantaleta y la bajó hasta los tobillos, justo frente a la vista de un expectante Víctor.  
Dejó la prenda en el suelo, sentándose con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Sabía que en esa posición, su falda se levantaba y dejaba ver la vagina desnuda al rubio.  
—¿Así?—, preguntó al ruso.  
El otro relamió sus labios.  
—¿Nada de besos, nada de caricias?—, preguntó el otro.  
—Sólo sexo puro—, sentenció.  
Rápido, deshizo sus pantalones frente a ella, liberando un pene rígido y rosado, tal como lo había imaginado, y mejor.  
Ese pene estaría dentro de ella haciéndola gritar.  
No fueron necesarias más palabras. El muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que gateaba hacia él, acomodando las piernas a cada lado del muchacho, sin importarle nada más que ser penetrada.  
Se recostó—, soy virgen, pero aunque sangre, no te detengas.  
Lo vio asentir, tomando sus rodillas para abrir más sus piernas, acercándose a la entrada. Sus jugos habían ya mojado sus pantaletas, así que no fue un problema el deslizar del pene entre sus labios mayores.  
Víctor apretó en su orificio, entrando así como de ella contuvo un grito de dolor, aferrando el colchón de gimnasio con el puño.  
Pero Víctor no se detuvo. Comenzó a penetrarla con toda su fuerza, haciendo no que gimiera, sino grito tras grito ser liberado, en alaridos de dolor.  
Sin embargo, el dolor fue placer para ella. Así lo quería: que doliera como el demonio dentro de ella, que Víctor le susurrara al oído un "te voy a romper la vagina" y se lo cumpliera ahí mismo.  
Así comenzó a gemir, a suspirar, a gritar pero cada vez que la cabeza del miembro tocaba el punto que le quitaba el aliento y recorría su cuerpo entero a gran velocidad.  
Ella sólo podía aferrarse a su espalda, a revolver su cabello, a susurrar lo grande que el pene era dentro de ella, lo duro, venudo que ella había soñado y por fin tenía entre las piernas.  
—Me voy a correr—, jadeó en hombre.  
—Para eso estoy...—, respondió—, cada vez que... Te quieras correr... Llámame...  
Y con eso, Víctor terminó dentro de ella, cuando la pequeña ya había tenido dos orgasmos del placer de ser penetrada.  
Le seguía jadeando al oído, exhausto.  
—Qué bien se sintió...  
—Lo sé—, estaban sudados, las ropas descompuestas pero Guang estaba en la gloria.  
Tenía dentro de sí el semen del muchacho que le gustaba.  
—No tenía condones, eh—, le dijo, pero no se asustó.  
—Fue mejor así. Quería sentirte por completo.  
Tenía ya pastillas del día después.  
—Fue como un sueño erótico—, mencionó en su oído, besando su cuello.  
Ella sólo se rió.


End file.
